


Wallpaper

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt found Blaine a little too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Kurt finds Blaine’s body after he committed suicide

Blaine still had the same wallpaper in his bathroom from when he was a child. Little cartoon animals posed with a letter of the alphabet, grinning out at the horrible scene in front of them. 

An hour ago, Blaine had sent a text and Kurt’s world stuttered to a halt. 

Worried, he had rushed to Blaine’s house, knocking furiously until he gave up and found a spare key under one of those fake rocks in the garden. No one had answered his calls and it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Blaine was here, he knew it. His messenger bag was by the door, next to his neatly placed shoes, his keys were hung up, and his coat was in the closet. 

Kurt had sprinted up the stairs, praying to a god he didn’t believe in that Blaine would just be sleeping. All he wanted was to find Blaine curled up in his bed, frowning at him for interrupting his nap. But when he got to his room, his bed was empty. 

He carefully called out Blaine’s name when he saw the light on in the bathroom and stepped forward, slowly pushing open the door. 

His first thought was that there was so much red. The smiling animals on the wallpaper were slightly stained by the overflow of the red water, teeth yellowed with age stained pink. The body in the bathtub was half submerged, one hand lying limp on the edge. Kurt whispered Blaine’s name before reaching into the water, ruining his white shirt’s sleeves, and hoisting Blaine’s body out of the water. 

With a loud thud, Kurt lay Blaine on the ground. His hands hovered shakily over his body as he tried desperately to figure out how to save him. The deep wounds on his wrists had stopped bleeding and his skin was almost translucently pale. Kurt felt like he was watching someone else dial 911. His focus was still locked on the body in front of him, not believing that it was Blaine. 

Blaine was always so lively. Blaine’s eyes always glowed with happiness. Blaine couldn’t sit still. Blaine’s skin always was warm and tanned from too many afternoons lounging in the sun. 

Blaine was the person who kept the goofy, childish wallpaper in his bathroom.

Blaine wasn’t the kind of person who slit their wrists in the bathtub. 

The paramedics arrived, put the body in a bag, and carried it out. A sweet, older woman tried to get Kurt to come with them but he refused. Blaine had died in this bathroom, had planned it and had managed to tell Kurt goodbye. Kurt was left in a blood stained bathroom having never said it back.

From Blaine: I love you more than anything. You were the only light in my life. Please forgive me.


End file.
